Double Drive Episode 01
The first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta Mogami is chosen by one of the 12 God Kings and sucked into the Spirits World. Summary A battle is taking place in the Spirits World between a priest and a dark battler. The dark battler, General Inui, demands that the priestess who serves the 12 God-Kings is handed over. Meanwhile, said priestess, Eto Etoshinmori the 8th, is running away with her servant, Kinoto. The battle was to buy time for her to flee and call for help from the heroes chosen by the 12 God-Kings. In a real world, a battle is taking place between Shunta Mogami and Kazuya Taiga, to determine the national champion for the year. Shunta wins the battle, much to the irritation of his opponent, and is rewarded with a one-of-a-kind X-Rare, The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. When Shunta gets home, he excitedly discusses the battle with his father Toshio and brother Kento, who were in the audience. The both of them are very into it, but his sister Usagi is mad at them for talking over the TV. Soon after, Shunta and Kento are sent to bed for the night, as they have school the next day. Before bed, Shunta decides to work on a new deck, with Exeseed as the key spirit. Kento just goes to sleep as he was told, not wanting their mother to get mad. Later that night, Shunta's deck starts glowing, and then flies out the window. Shocked, Shunta goes after it, and meets Exeseed outside. Exeseed claims that he is the chosen red hero, who must stop the darkness. Then, Shunta is sucked through a portal, and crashes down into a desert. Shunta is still very stunned and confused, and hopes he's dreaming. Soon, a white creature appears in front of him. Its name is Mofumofu, and it's the pet of Eto. Eto and Kinoto then arrive, and introduce themselves. Eto explains to Shunta that they're in Spirits World, which is where all Battle Spirits and the Soul Core originated. In the past, there was an evil God-King who tried to destroy everything with the Soul Core. However, he was sealed away by the heroes who possessed the 12 God-Kings in that age. Afterwards, the 12 God-Kings were out of power, so they leapt away and scattered. Now, years later, wicked ones have appeared who hope to resurrect the Evil God-King. Therefore, the 12 God-Kings must come together again to prevent this from happening. Of course, Exeseed is one of them, and he chose Shunta. Shunta, however, declines the offer to help. After all, he's only in elementary school and has to get back for the next day. Then, General Inui catches up to them, demanding the 12 God-King if Shunta won't be using it. Shunta refuses to hand over Exeseed, however. They decide to have a battle over its fate. Shunta starts to set up his mat on the floor, which just confuses everyone. To battle properly, Inui takes out a Soul Core, and changes into armor. Eto gives one to Shunta, so he can do the same. Shunta is very impressed with the results. Finally, they open the gate and begin a battle. He's rather disturbed at the pain which losing a life causes, but keeps putting up a good fight. Eto is confident of Shunta's battle ability, but Kinoto is quite skeptical. Eventually, Shunta is put into a bad spot that even worries Eto. But he draws Exeseed and wins the battle on that turn. Kinoto decides she can trust Shunta, seeing the results. Meanwhile, Inui flees, though he's angry about losing. Not knowing how the battles in Spirits World works, Shunta is actually relieved his enemy survived after losing all the lives. Eto once again invites Shunta to join them. She says they're going to meet another hero who came from a different world. The aforementioned hero, Yoku Albatrosa, has also just arrived. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The basic use of core is explained. Matches Shunta vs. Kazuya Turn ? (Shunta): Shunta sets a burst. Shunta attacks with The SengokuHero Gyuumonji. Kazuya blocks with The BeastShellMan Maximus. The SengokuHero Gyuumonji is destroyed, which activates Shunta's set burst, Sengoku-Condor. Shunta attacks with Sengoku-Condor. Kazuya takes his last life. Winner: Shunta Shunta vs. Inui Turn 1 (Inui): Inui summons Igua-Buggy at LV2. Turn 2 (Shunta): Shunta summons Koleon at LV2. Then, he summons The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. Shunta attacks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. With its effect when attacking, Igua-Buggy is destroyed. Inui takes a life. Four lives remain. Shunta attacks with Koleon. Inui takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Inui): Inui summons Igua-Buggy and Dark-Gadphant, both at LV2. Inui attacks with Igua-Buggy. Shunta takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 4 (Shunta): Shunta adds two core to The NinthBeast Jaguaredge, bringing it to LV2. Then, Shunta summons another Koleon at LV2. Shunta attacks with The NinthBeast Jaguaredge. With its effect when attacking, Igea-Buggy is destroyed again. Inui takes a life. Two lives remain. Shunta attacks with Koleon. Inui blocks with Dark-Gadphant. Koleon is destroyed. Shunta attacks with the other Koleon. Inui takes a life. One life remains. Turn 5 (Inui): Inui summons Igua-Buggy. Then, he summons The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. With its effect when summoned, two opposing Spirits are returned to their owners' hand, meaning Shunta's Koleon and Jaquaredge. Inui attacks with all of his Spirits. In flash timing, Inui plays Pure Elixir, which refreshes all his Spirits, despite not being able to attack. Shunta takes a life for each. One life remain. Turn 6 (Shunta): Shunta summons The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. Shunta attacks with The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is sent to Shunta's life. Then, with Exeseed's effect when Sealed, it gains Run The Distance. With Run The Distance, Exeseed target attacks The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon is destroyed. Due to Run The Distance's effect, Inui's last life is taken. Winner: Shunta Cards Used Red The SengokuHero Gyuumonji Sengoku Condor Koleon The NinthBeast Jaguaredge The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed Green The BeastShellMan Maximus White Igua-Buggy Dark-Gadphant The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon Pure Elixir (Revival) Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Usagi Mogami- Kei Shindou *Hinoe Mogami- Seiko Ueda *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Tournament MC- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Elder Priest- Naoki Bandou *Priest- Haruhisa Suzuki Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Tomoshige Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive